Forest
| Scenario = Assassination | Creator(s) = John Attea | First appearance = BETA 6.5 | Last appearance = BETA 6.8 }}Forest (as_forest) was an assassination map featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' beta. Overview The map takes place in a forest where the Counter-Terrorists were forced to make an emergency landing as their helicopter was crippled. The Terrorists are attempting to assassinate the government official that was being transported. While the Counter-Terrorists spawn at the base of a waterfall, the Terrorists spawn in an area with buildings.Counter-Terrorist spawn is located in a river which flows under the bridge and to a large dam.On the Terrorist side,one of the buildings is accessible, while two others are simply for decoration. There are two VIP escape zones: one is located near the Terrorist spawn at the gate in a large open area, and is protected by two turrets. The other one is located near a helicopter. It can be accessed by a road close to the bridge and the Terrorist spawn zone. Between the two spawns, there is a canyon with a large bridge and a death pit in front of the dam. This bridge can be very useful for Terrorist snipers as they can snipe Counter-Terrorists crossing at the beginning of the round. Counter-Terrorists can access the bridge by falling down the waterfall and then climbing up the ladder next to bridge, and from there they have a route directly to the VIP escape zone. On the other end of the bridge is a large open area with rocks that can be climbed to get on a cliff overlooking CT spawn. There are two usable turrets nearby the terrorist spawn zone and one of the VIP escape zones. These weapons are vastly overpowered due to their range and power and would lead to the terrorists in gaining the upper hand. The turret at the roadblock deals high damage and can kill a target with only one or two shots. However, it is very inaccurate at long range which gives CTs a chance to kill the gunner with sniper weaponry. Meanwhile, the other one located at the Terrorist spawn zone deals less damage and is sightly more accurate. It will often require 3-7 shots to kill a normal player and 4-10 shots to kill a VIP. Official Description After a AAA gun cripples a transport helicopter during an escort mission, a group of CT's and a valuable government official find themselves deep within enemy territory. A military helicopter has been dispatched and will be waiting in a clearing near a supply bridge. If the helicopter has been compromised, a rescue unit will be prepared for a rendezvous at waypoint Bravo, five minutes down the main round, which is fortified by a turret-enforced road block. Counter-Terrorists: Protect the VIP at all costs. Escort him to either the Apache near the bridge or through the gate at the end of the road that lies adjacent to the Terrorist Camp. Terrorists: Eliminate the VIP. Development The map was designed by [[John Attea|John "Poor Yurik" Attea]] and was initially released as a custom map. After its initial release, Attea did a few minor modifications to the map. The doors in the building by the Terrorist now opened simply by walking against them (no longer required pressing the use key) and furthermore the layout of the forest itself had a few changes made to allow for additional cover. Finally a few optimizations were made to the map, which included the removal of some excess entities. This updated version of the map was released together with beta 6.5. No further updates were made to the map and the last appearance of the map was in beta 6.8 The map was most likely removed due to serious balancing issues. The Terrorists could easily gain the upper hand in any duration of a round as they can easily camp the VIP escape zones. Furthermore, the large and open map had so much exposure of other team players that could lead to the death of the VIP within seconds, if the Counter-Terrorists were not careful and defensive. If sniper rifles are used, both teams could either pin themselves down or lead to the rapid elimination of players. Finally, the mounted machine guns are vastly overpowered in which they can allow the Terrorist force to kill their enemies in only a matter of seconds. Trivia *Like most machine turrets in other maps, the machine turrets on this map can gib players. If a player is killed by the turret located at the roadblock, the gibs tend to literally fly. The other turret located at the Terrorist spawn zone does not share this effect. *Nearby the CT spawn zone, if the player is to go further through the river, there is a large dam. The player can even progress down the first waterfall and still be able to get out with the presence of a ladder. However, should the player still go down the next waterfall, a scream will be heard and that player will die. * The map contains two hidden rats. If one of them is shot, it makes Bullsquid injured sounds, explodes, and leaves behind gibs[https://youtu.be/L9yGsyEB49I?t=5m6s Counter-Strike - Odds & Ends Part 1] on Youtube. ** At the Terrorist Spawn Zone, there is a rat on top of a building. ** Another is hidden on top of a waterfall above the Counter-Terrorist Spawn zone. ** A "church of rats" is hidden underground outside of the map. Inside there are 9 rats "praying" to a skull, above which is an avatar of Poor Yurik, the map creator. The ratchant.wav ''sound plays in the church. Behind the rows of rats is a glowing sprite. *A HECU Radio from ''Half-Life can be found on the map. However, it is simply a prop and cannot be destroyed or used. *The helicopter model is taken from Half-Life's AH-64 Apache. **The main rotor can kill players who jump into it and the console will say " was killed by trigger_hurt". Category:Assassination maps Category:Counter-Strike cut maps